X3: XMen Reunions
by Amanda Mystic
Summary: Eight months after Alkali Lake... How are the X-Men holding up? And how are they doing with the new girl? (Will have a lot of romance probably.) {[(RR. Be nice.)]}


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Marvel comics do. I don't own them either. Do they have stock? I think I'll go buy a share. Anyway, Mystic is my character; I own her; she's my bitch. (Just kidding. You people have no sense of humor.)  
  
PG13: These people are all over thirteen, so they're going to act like it, and I'm going to write like it.  
  
: : :  
  
Chapter 1: Xavier's Institute  
  
Storm and Nightcrawler burst through the locked door to Alex in Amanda's bed. Kurt smiled a bit, but was a little distressed at the fact of sex before marriage. He threw Alex a shirt while Jean grabbed Amanda and pulled her into the next room.  
  
"Did his parents send you? I swear we weren't doing anything. I mean," Amanda choked, "we were obviously doing something, but it wasn't what you think. I don't think that there's actually a title for that, but I've never been past second base." She then realized the funny outfit the white-haired woman was wearing. "Who are you?"  
  
"Call me Storm; I'm part of a group called the X-Men for people like us," she explained with the wind blowing fiercely.  
  
"People like us?" the partly naked teenager shook her head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I know," Stormed reassured her grabbing the girl's hand.  
  
Amanda could read her thoughts and whispered, "Oh. Let me grab some of my things, and I'll be right with you."  
  
Back in her bedroom, Amanda found a fully dressed Alex Masters talking to a blue mutant.  
  
"Hey, Alex," she cooed as she fit into his arms, "you need to go home; I have to go." She kissed him softly on the lips and suddenly appeared in her clothes with a fully packed emergency suitcase Jean had told her to pack.  
  
Alex watched his girlfriend exit the room knowing she'd be safe with the X- Men and thanking God that the blue one was new and didn't recognize him.  
  
"So," Amanda said now being able to hear her British accent, "where are we going? And how did you know about me?"  
  
Kurt answered her roughly with, "We are taking you to Professor Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. He located you after many years of trying to do so. Your powers are becoming stronger and more easily traced, but every time they do so, you find it easier to block out everyone else's mind. We want to help you with your powers."  
  
She processed the information quickly with a sharp mind and replied in an instant, "She said you'd come. That's why my bags were packed. That's why I went without reluctance. That's why I left Alex at my home." She trailed off at the end, a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
Storm felt the awkwardness Kurt was in and broke in, "What's your name dear? We have your given name, Amanda, but what is your surname? Who are your parents? And who told you about us?"  
  
"My surname?" Amanda asked herself. "My parents? I don't know my father, and you don't need to know about my mother. And the only other man that knows anything about me was killed in a flood a year ago. The woman who told me about your school, well, if you go by Storm, then she can go by Marvel." There was a bite in her words now as she used a sharper tone.  
  
"There is no need to be angry," Ororo eased in a calm voice. "We will be where we need to be soon enough. You'll just need to sit back, fasten your seatbelt, and wait. You don't have to talk now, but the Professor will want to speak to you when we arrive."  
  
The rest of the trip went silently by until they landed the jet in a basketball court. Curious.  
  
In Professor Xavier's office, Amanda felt invaded. He was trying to read her thoughts, but she wouldn't let him, and it gave her the worst headache. She clutched her gloved right hand to her temple and held there for a moment.  
  
"You're strong-willed," Xavier spoke firmly. "That's a good trait to have here at the Institute. Though, sometimes it can be painful." He stopped trying to probe her mind and only read the surface, which relieved her headache slightly.  
  
"If you wish to know something," she commented through gritted teeth, "you'll ask me. And if I wish you should know, you shall."  
  
"Well then," Professor X sighed, "if I wished to know your parents' names or what you were doing prior to our arrival at your home. Just a little about your past is all I wish to know."  
  
Amanda stressed her mental block to leave out anything to personal. "My past? To be frank, it blew. My mother's name is Raven and I never met my father. The one who knew most about my past was a Mr. William Stryker of whom I knew well. He was killed when the dam broke eight months ago. That's when Jean showed up to help me with my powers. "You see, I was always good in school with a strong mind, but it became too much. I suddenly needed more help controlling my telekinetic ability, and I could no longer focus my telepathy. Jean helped me; she had had the same problem when she was a lass. Soon, I was stronger than her, but she still helped me. She told me there was another who was stronger than I was. I presume that to be you. I come with no reluctance, but do not think for one moment that I came willingly. I knew what I had to do."  
  
Scott sat in a locked dorm with Amanda whilst she set her things in order. She took a break and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Does the Professor find dangerous? Is that why he's locked me in my room? Or does he not trust me? He has no reason not to. Only, I trust him, so he should trust me." she thought aloud with Scott listening.  
  
"He trusts you plenty," Scott bit his words hard. "He doesn't know you. That's all. He doesn't know what you'll do next."  
  
She knew his speech would be boring so she interrupted; "Who was she? The woman you miss so dearly. I can feel your pain and it runs so deep it hurts me even. Where has she gone? Did she leave you?"  
  
"No," Scott blinked thanking his glasses to hide his tears. "She's gone. You knew Stryker died when the dam broke. So did my wife, Jean Grey. She saved many lives that day, but not her own."  
  
Amanda's eyes widened, "You know Jean Grey." She cocked her head a bit to look at him better. "You look familiar. You look like my boyfriend back home, Alex." She shook her head, "Jean didn't die in the flood. She's still alive, and I know her."  
  
"You must be mistaken," Scott wept silently. "Perhaps a different Jean Grey."  
  
"No," Amanda insisted, "It's the same red-headed, telekinetic, stubborn Jean Grey. I know whom you're thinking of; it's the same person. I don't know what your talking about, but I do know she's alive, and she's in Wales."  
  
Scott still showed no hope. There was no way she had survived. This girl didn't know what she was talking about, and it made him mad a little. He wished she would stop talking because it made him sad to think about his lost Jean.  
  
Feeling his pain, Amanda changed the subject. "If I wanted to get out," she warned him, "I could. I can teleport. It isn't hard. It's telekinesis with your body. It's the same with telepathy and your mind. I can do things Jean will never be able to do. I can block out Professor Xavier even. But my telepathy has gone downhill; everything has. I think I'm spending too much time with Alex. He throws me into clouded-thought and unknowingly weakens my powers; he's a mutant too." She stopped dead in her words and looked over at Scott. "Can I leave? Somebody is hear and I need to talk to her."  
  
Scott shook his head out of his thoughts and sighed, "I shouldn't let you, but I don't feel like stopping you. If you can leave on your own, then go. Be back before midnight. I won't be here."  
  
The door unlatched and swung open, and Amanda sprinted down the stairs to the professor's rooms and down the hall to a room marked: "Professor Logan (Wolverine)."  
  
When Amanda saw this she said to herself silently, "What would Marie be doing in a Professor's room? God, I hope she isn't. oh." She pushed the door open revealing an unusual scene.  
  
Wolverine lay bare-chested with a blanket over his lower half. Rogue lied next to him in a sleeved nightgown with a gloved hand on his chest. Her covered breasts pushed against his body, and absolutely no skin was touching.  
  
Amanda cleared her throat and said in a British voice Marie could never forget, "Marie, don't tell me you've figured out a way. And if you have," the door shut and locked while the lights flicked on showing Amanda as she hung her head, "he's a professor, Marie."  
  
Rogue blinked in the blinding light. She could barley see the figure, but she knew the voice. "Amanda? How the hell? Where've you been? Last I heard you went back to England." She looked at Logan who looked utterly confused and embarrassed. "This is Logan or Wolverine. He's a professor here, and," she looked away from her company, "I didn't figure out anything. I enjoy his company is all. And Logan, this is Amanda; she's mysterious, so I've nicknamed her Mystic. And I'm a criminal, that's where I get Rogue from. She was my friend before I had my powers, and the only one that stuck around because she was one, too."  
  
Rogue jumped out of bed to hug her friend. They had skin-to-skin contact but nothing changed. The girls just stood there a moment and remembered their past. It was over a year ago now.  
  
"Marie," Logan called out to warn her, "be careful." He saw that nothing happened. "What? How is that possible?"  
  
Rogue went over to Wolverine and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mystic has incredible mind powers, which she won't let anyone near. I've never had trouble touching her."  
  
Amanda put her nails to her mouth and mumbled, "Logan, do you think you could maybe put a shirt on?" A white muscle-tank floated over to him, and he put it on. She spotted a girl's robe on the ground next to her and handed it to Rogue. "Mind if we go back to my room, Logan? I promised Cyclops I'd be back by five minutes ago. I hate to steal your girlfriend but."  
  
"Go, don't tell anyone she was here, and don't send Cyclops to my room."  
  
They reached Amanda's now empty room next to Rogue's. They had some serious girl-talk and catching up to do.  
  
"A professor, Marie?" Amanda shook her head.  
  
"He's really nice," Rogue whined defensively. "And really, I only enjoy his company. My powers are still my disability, and I have a boyfriend. He can't know about this. His name's Bobby, and I really like him, but I like Logan, too. I tried kissing Iceman once; only once." A tear streaked down her face.  
  
Amanda hugged her best friend, "I'm sorry Marie; I really am. I know it's hard for you, but at least you've got someone with you. I just left my boy, Alex Masters, back in Wales. I miss him. He's the only person I've ever met that can let my guard down."  
  
"Mystic," Rogue said elbowing her, "don't call me Marie. I don't like that name. Just call me Rogue. Please."  
  
"Okay," she agreed. "Do you know Jean Grey?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "I knew her, but she died in the flood at Alkali Lake. She was really awesome."  
  
"She still is. Scott wouldn't believe me, but perhaps you will. Jean is still alive; she's helped my powers be stronger. I can teleport now. My telepathy hasn't improved much, but I can teleport and use telekinesis faster than light. Watch."  
  
Normally, Amanda would hold out her and sort of drag the object to her. Now, however, she pointed at the item, snapped her fingers, and it appeared in her hand.  
  
She did the same to transfer it away while saying, "It's difficult, but I can do it. I'm not keen on reading minds anymore, but I can sense things, and I still block my own thoughts. I thought Professor X was trying to kill me as he searched my thoughts."  
  
Rogue was smiling. She pulled the white strand of her hair behind her ear and said without Amanda having to ask, "Magneto, Eric Lesher, transferred his powers to me and, it's a long story. Can't you just search my memory? It'd be easier."  
  
Mystic ungloved her own hand and placed it on Rogue's cheek; she recalled the past events that took place. She whispered a silent, "Oh." She froze. "Someone's coming." And sure enough, five seconds later, Amanda's new roommate, Jubilee, entered the room.  
  
Rogue decided to introduce them as, "Amanda, this is Jubilation. Jubilee, this is Mystic. I guess you two are roommates now or something. Jubilee, it's one o'clock. You probably want to get to sleep. I'll leave. Bye Mystic." With that, she left, but not back to Wolverine's room.  
  
Jubilee just kind of watched Mystic for a while. Mystic sat pulling nightclothes out of her closet. The younger one spoke first.  
  
In her British accent, "'Ello. I take it Jubilee is short for Jubilation. That's a pretty name. What's your mutant ability?"  
  
Sparks shot through and between Jubilee's fingers. Her hair became static. She smiled and said, "That. What's yours?"  
  
"I have extreme mind powers. Basically, telekinesis, but I use my telepathy to block my mind, and to sense things. By the way, that boy seemed too young for you," she smiled.  
  
"Who?" Jubilee looked startled. "Jamie? I'm just tutoring him."  
  
"I know," she smiled devilishly. "But that's not I meant." Amanda now wore white silk tank dress that barely went far past her waist, matching gloves, and black knickers. She'd made everything she was wearing.  
  
Mystic took out a blue, velvet robe that she had also made. "Here," she handed it to Jubilee, "I want you to have this. I made it for someone like you, but I didn't know whom. I think your going to need it on your late- night trips to Spyke's room. Don't lie to a telepath. You stopped tutoring Multiple at about eight p.m."  
  
"Oh, God!" Jubilee gasped in total fear. "Please don't tell his Aunt Storm. Please." She had the robe wrenched about her arms.  
  
"Don't worry. I can't stand her either," Mystic promised. "Your secret is safe. Just don't think about him around the Professor. He'll know. I can block my thoughts from him. For some reason, I can't stand him. He reminds me of my father."  
  
"Oh," Jubilee sounded interested as she pulled the covers up around her, "who was your dad?"  
  
Mystic held back her emotions well as she nearly cried, "I don't know, I never met him. I just sort of imagined him that way. He's even got the same name, Charles. That's what Stryker said, but he never gave me a last name. I knew my mom for a short time, though. Her name was Raven Darkholme. I forget her alias."  
  
The light switched off. Jubilee took it as a sign.  
  
: : :  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so long. I just kept writing, and before I knew it, it was 8 pages long. If anyone has questions, I'll answer them at the beginning of each chapter. 


End file.
